1. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An EL element has a problem in that luminescence properties such as luminance or evenness of luminescence significantly deteriorate with time, as compared with an early period. The low reliability is a factor in the limited practical application.
As one factor of worsening reliability, water or oxygen which intrudes into the EL element from outside is given.
Accordingly, a display device having a structure for preventing the deterioration of the EL element has been developed. In addition, there is a method by which a sealing material is formed over an insulator provided with an EL element, and an enclosed space surrounded by a covering material and the sealing material is filled with a filler made of resin or the like; therefore, the EL element is blocked off from outside (for example, Reference 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-203076).